Kolory nadziei
by Niecierpliwa
Summary: Zielony jest symbolem nadziei, potężnego Ba Sing Se, a czerwień - krwi i zabójczego ognia. Jednak tym razem Katara widzi Zuko w zieleni. Alternatywa finału drugiego sezonu. Możliwe lekkie OOC bohaterów. Nie bijcie za bardzo.
1. Chapter 1

_Kolory nadziei_

* * *

><p>Całe to miejsce jest zielone: ziemia, na której stoi, kryształy, w których odbija się jej sylwetka, nawet sufit pokryty pajęczynami.<p>

Zuko też jest pokryty zielenią, Katara nie może się przyzwyczaić do braku jego czerwieni. Zielone barwy są przecież dobre: są znakiem nadziei, potężnego Ba Sing Se, są kolorem przyrody budzącej się do życia, są symbolem przyjaciół. To czerwień jest zła, to czerwień niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze, tak jak ogień, który reprezentuje.

Jednak Zuko nie jest teraz potężnym księciem Narodu Ognia, tylko prostym chłopakiem.

Może to dlatego Katara postanawia mu pomóc, a może dlatego, że rozumie jego ból po stracie matki, tak jak on rozumie jej.

- Nie musisz tego robić - szepcze Zuko i Katara odrywa dłoń od jego spalonej twarzy, by lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Ma teraz otwarte oczy i lustruje ją z uwagą.

- Dlaczego? Przecież chcesz się uwolnić od tego, prawda? - Słowa Katary są tak ciche jak Zuko, jakby oboje bali się, że ktoś ich usłyszy.

Zuko spuszcza wzrok, co dziwi Katarę. Kiedykolwiek nie walczyli, dumny książę Narodu Ognia zawsze patrzył hardo i z determinacją.

_Ale teraz nie jest już księciem_, myśli, _teraz jest po prostu sobą._

- Jeżeli ta woda ma magiczne właściwości, powinnaś raczej trzymać ją dla Avatara - odpowiada w końcu Zuko, nadal nie napotykając jej świdrującego spojrzenia. Zaciska przy tym dłonie i Katara zdaje sobie sprawę, ile kosztują go te słowa.

- Masz rację. - Katara przymyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech. Podejmuje w myślach decyzję, której ma nadzieję, że nie będzie żałować. - Nie muszę tego robić.

Widzi, jak Zuko nieznacznie odwraca się od niej i jeszcze mocniej zaciska ręce.

- Ale chcę - dokańcza pogodnie i uśmiecha się do niego nieśmiało. Zuko otwiera szerzej oczy i momentalnie rozluźnia się. Zaraz jednak ponownie staje się spięty i uważny.

- Dlaczego? - zadaje pytanie. Tym razem patrzy jej głęboko w oczy, tak głęboko, jakby chciał tam znaleźć odpowiedź. Katara z trudem wytrzymuje jego spojrzenie.

Przez chwilę myśli, że źle się ubrała - tylko ona nie pasuje do wszechogarniającej zieleni, do koloru nadziei.

- Nie wiem - stwierdza prosto, ale widząc jego niewyraźną minę, zaraz dodaje. - Wiem, że to dla ciebie ważne, więc chcę pomóc.

- Dlaczego? - powtarza uparcie. - Byliśmy wrogami.

_Byliśmy_, przemyka jej przez myśl, _czyli teraz mnie za niego nie uważa._

Z nieznanej jej przyczyny to powoduje, że się rozpogadza. Teraz uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej.

- Może czas to zmienić? - odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie. Jej oczy błyszczą radośnie, chociaż sama nie wie czemu. Może to z powodu wszechobecnej zieleni, symbolu przyjaźni? - Widziałam cię, wiesz? Pracowałeś ze swoim stryjem. Wydawałeś się... szczęśliwy.

Zuko milczy. Katara nie wie, czy to dobry znak, jednak kontynuuje.

- Naprawdę chcę ci pomóc, Zuko. Wierzę, że możesz być dobry. Może nawet już teraz jesteś.

Dotyka ponownie jego blizny i również tym razem Zuko poddaje się temu. Zamyka oczy i wygląda, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz nadal milczy.

- Pozwól mi to zrobić - mówi Katara szeptem, gdy kładzie drugą dłoń, otoczoną przez wodę, na jego policzku. - Pozwól się uleczyć.

Zuko w końcu się odzywa; jego głos jest przeszywający, cichy, ale pełen pewności i żalu:

- Przepraszam. Za wszystko.

Katara zabiera się do pracy z uśmiechem na ustach. Oboje nic więcej już nie mówią.

W ostateczności dla niektórych zieleń może być symbolem więzienia.

W ostateczności dla niektórych to błękit może być symbolem nadziei.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kolory nadziei część 2_

* * *

><p>- Musimy się stąd wydostać - mówi Zuko i rozgląda się uważnie po pomieszczeniu. Katara podnosi na niego wzrok i patrzy ze zdziwieniem.<p>

Oboje siedzą obok siebie, otoczeni wszechogarniającą zielenią, symbolem ich tymczasowego zniewolenia.

- Jak? - pyta w końcu i chce wierzyć, że Zuko ma pomysł, że znalazł wyjście z tej sytuacji.

- Jeszcze nie wiem - przyznaje tamten cicho, na co Katara przymyka oczy, zmęczona. Straciła już poczucie czasu, nie jest pewna, ile godzin tu jest.

Powoli zdaje sobie sprawę, że Aang jej nie uratuje, że Azula, pełna zabójczej czerwieni, wygrała.

- Ale coś wymyślę. - Słyszy słowa Zuko i mimowolnie uśmiecha się delikatnie. Ponownie spogląda na niego i wpatruje się w te złote oczy. Blizny już nie ma, pozbył się swojego piętna.

_To zabawne_, myśli Katara, _jeszcze nie tak dawno to ja dałam mu nadzieję._

Zuko zdaje się głęboko nad czymś myśleć, pewnie nad sposobem wydostania się stąd, i Katara chce wierzyć, że to się uda, że wyrwie się ze szponów zieleni.

* * *

><p>- Mam pomysł - mówi Zuko jakiś czas później. Katara wstaje i trze zaspane oczy.<p>

- To wspaniale! - odpowiada żywo, mimo pobudki. Dopiero teraz widzi, jak Zuko jest zmęczony. Dopadają ją irracjonalne wyrzuty sumienia: ona spała w najlepsze, podczas gdy on wciąż myślał nad ratunkiem od tej zdradzieckiej zieleni.

Zuko kiwa głową i stara się pozostać przytomny. Katara nie ma pojęcia, ile minęło czasu od kiedy położyła się spać.

- Musimy tylko... - zaczyna, lecz Katara kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu i z łagodnym uśmiechem oznajmia:

- To może poczekać, najpierw się prześpij. - Gdy widzi, że Zuko chce protestować, pewniej zaciska dłoń. - Jeżeli dojdzie do walki, musisz być w pełni sił.

Zuko mamrocze coś o tym, że jego plan nie zakłada walki, ale poddaje się i kładzie niedaleko niej. Po chwili zasypia.

W zielonych kryształach odbijają się ich sylwetki, Katara nie może przestać przyglądać się lewej stronie twarzy Zuko. Jest z siebie dumna, dumna jak nigdy wcześniej.

Patrząc na śpiącego chłopaka, zastanawia się, kto mógł mu zrobić coś tak strasznego.

* * *

><p>- Uważaj - szepcze Zuko i przytrzymuje Katarę w miejscu. Znajdują się niedaleko pałacu, z którego jakimś cudem udało im się uciec. Katara wciąż nie może w pełni uwierzyć, że jest wolna, że niedługo ucieknie z Ba Sing Se i będzie mogła znaleźć przyjaciół.<p>

- Co teraz zrobimy? - pyta i nieświadomie przybliża się do Zuko. Ten tylko mruży w skupieniu oczy.

Na ich drodze pojawiło się trzech agentów Dai Li, zielonych zdrajców, którzy przeczesują teren w poszukiwaniu ewentualnych wrogów.

Oboje są pewni, że to nie ich szukają, w końcu nikt nie widział ich uciekających z katakumb.

- Wycofujemy się. Znajdziemy inne wyjście - odpowiada Zuko pewnym głosem i trzymając ją za rękę, kieruje w drugą stronę.

Katara zaciska mocniej palce na jego dłoni. Wierzy w Zuko, musi w niego wierzyć.

Jego złote oczy są symbolem jej nadziei.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kolory nadziei część 3_

* * *

><p>- To mało, ale musi wystarczyć. - Katara wręcza Zuko kawałek ryby, którą zdołała złowić. Rzeka, niedaleko której się zatrzymali, okazała się być bardzo uboga w jakiekolwiek jedzenie.<p>

Zuko kiwa w milczeniu głową i zabiera się za niewielki posiłek. Od kiedy razem uciekli minęło kilkanaście godzin i głód dawał o sobie nieustannie znać.

Katara patrzy na swoją rybę ze smutkiem i wdycha cicho. Nie ma pojęcia, co teraz robić.

- Powinniśmy skierować się na wschód - mówi Zuko i wstaje powoli od ogniska, które rozbili. Katara lustruje go uważnie.

- Tak myślisz? - pyta, wpatrzona w rybę. Zuko przeczesuje palcami włosy.

- Nie wiem, czy coś nam to da, ale można spróbować - odpowiada w końcu.

Katara kiwa bezwiednie głową i kończy jeść. Wciąż nie może przywyknąć do tego, że Zuko tu jest, że jej pomaga, zamiast porzucić gdzieś w lesie.

Nie wie do końca, dlaczego on to robi, jednak jej to nie przeszkadza w tej chwili.

- Może znajdziemy coś do upolowania - rzuca mimochodem i widzi, jak Zuko marszczy brwi.

Katara mimo całej tej strasznej sytuacji uśmiecha się do siebie. Zuko jest fatalnym myśliwym.

Nie pasuje do zieleni.

* * *

><p>- Co zamierzasz robić? - pyta, gdy wieczorem siedzą razem przy ognisku i jedzą upolowanego królika. Nie jest to duży posiłek, ale musi im starczyć.<p>

Zuko drga nieznacznie i uspokaja się szybko. Jest wpatrzony w płomień i Katara myśli, że jej nie odpowie.

- Nie wiem. - Słyszy jego niepewny głos. Odwraca się w jego stronę i słucha w skupieniu. - Będę szukać stryja.

- A potem?

Zuko wzdycha głośno i bawi się płomienień. Kieruje go w różne strony, zwiększa i zmiejsza. W tej zabawie jest coś magicznego, coś, co nie pozwala oderwać wzroku od tego.

- Nie mam już domu - mówi cicho, jakby do siebie. Katara jednak wyraźnie słyszy te słowa i szybko chwyta go za dłoń.

Zuko patrzy na nią z mieszaniną zdziwienia, żalu i obojętności w złotych oczach. Katara nie lubi tego wzroku, nie może patrzeć na jego obojętność, nie może pozwolić mu na brak nadziei.

Jej nadzieja jest w odcieni złota, a jego - błękitu. Katara cały czas o tym pamięta.

- Masz, Zuko - wypowiada te słowa z mocą i z satysfakcją widzi, jak jego spojrzenie ulega zmianie. Jest żywsze.

_To dobrze_, myśli, _jego spojrzenie zawsze było żywe._

- Twój dom jest tam, gdzie twoja rodzina - dodaje stanowczo i patrzy mu głęboko w oczy. - A twoją rodziną jest stryj...

- Którego nie mogę znaleźć - wtrąca gorzko, jednak to nie przeszkadza Katarze.

- I ja - dopowiada gładko.

Oboje siedzą wpatrzeni w siebie bez słowa, niezdolni zebrać myśli. Zuko jest w szoku, Katara to widzi, jednak nie żałuje swoich słów. Chce wierzyć, że postępuje dobrze i że złoto nie zamieni się w zdradziecką zieleń, w którą jest ubrany.

- N-nie rozumiem - mówi w końcu Zuko i nie patrzy na nią. Jego wzrok jest znów utkwiony w ogniu. W czerwieni.

Katara zaciska mocniej swoją dłoń na jego.

- Byliśmy wrogami. Ścigałem Avatara przez tyle czasu... walczyliśmy. - wylicza cicho, wciąż nie napotykając jej wzroku. - A ty...

- Przeprosiłeś - stwierdza Katara i uśmiecha się delikatnie. - Poza tym pomogłeś mi. Wierzę, że jesteś dobry, Zuko. Nie musisz być zły jak Naród Ognia.

Katara milczy przez chwilę, po czym mocniej dodaje:

- Przyłącz się do nas. Do Aanga. Do mnie.

Dopiero teraz Zuko odwraca się w jej stronę i patrzy jej w oczy.

- Dziękuję. - Słyszy jego szczere słowa.

* * *

><p>- Myślisz, że Azula będzie nas szukać? - pyta Katara, gdy razem idą wąską dróżką. Zieleń ich otacza z każdej strony, lecz tym razem oboje na nią uważają. Zieleń jest kolorem przyjaźni i życia, jednak może też być zdradziecka.<p>

- Pewnie tak. Azula chce mnie martwego.

Katara nie może uwierzyć, z jaką łatwością wypowiada te słowa. Znowu ma ochotę dowiedzieć się więcej o jego rodzinie, lecz i tym razem rezygnuje z tego. Wyobraża sobie, ile bólu by go to kosztowało.

- Ale... Nie rozumiem.

- Długa historia - stwierdza Zuko i spogląda na nią kątem oka. - Może kiedyś ci opowiem.

Katara kiwa głową, szczęśliwa. Oboje coraz bardziej sobie ufają, co ją cieszy.

Idą dalej w ciszy, aż nagle wielki cień zasłania im drogę. Oboje szybko patrzą w górę i widzą Appę. Jest jednak wysoko, więc nikt ich stąd nie dojrzy.

- Nie! Jeżeli czegoś nie zrobimy... - Katara nie chce nawet o tym myśleć, przez ostatnie dni starała się żyć złotą nadzieją, ale teraz, otoczona przez zieleń drzew, czuje, że dłużej nie wytrzyma.

- Odsuń się - mówi Zuko i wyciąga ręce do nieba. Katara posłusznie wykonuje polecenie i patrzy na to, co robi.

Z jego dłoni wystrzeliwują dwa płomienie, które lecą do nieba. Zaraz też, dzięki kilkum ruchom dłoni, formują znak. Znak wyglądem przypomina jej naszyjnik, coś, co zarówno Sokka jak i Aang na pewno bez trudu rozpoznają.

_Niesamowite_, przemyka Katarze przez myśl, _to niesamowite._

Kiedy Appa ląduje, a Katara biegnie, by przywitać się z przyjaciółmi i wytłumaczyć im wszystko, może myśleć tylko o jednym.

Czerwień jest kolorem krwi i Narodu Ognia. Ale dla niej jest symbolem nadziei, symbolem Zuko.


End file.
